OC lab rats sleepover
by uniquedreamer12
Summary: Friday the thirteenth sleepover. Send in your information and this story will be start.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a OC about All the Lab rats can be involved and Its a sleepover on a Friday but Its Friday the Thirteenth. Also the parents are not home so the teens are all alone. Please PM me about your character and how they will be involved and there love interest if they have one. Review about your character if you don't have a fanfiction page.**

**My Character**

**Name:Melissa baker**

**Age:15**

**Personality:A tomboy but can be a girly-girl if angered and hates to make people mad,but not afraid to tell the truth.**

**Appearance: Dark black 5. she usually wears are blue,black,purple and green shirts and dark skinny jeans and shoes:high tops.**

**We will have below the characters available.**

**Chase Davenport:uniquedreamer12. love interest:JayceeMarieMaslow-Shepherd  
**

**Adam Davenport: love interest:readingisdabest  
**

**Bree Davenport: amichele. love interest:Disney'sGurl  
**

**Leo Dooley/Davenport: love interest:cutiepiex2  
**

**This ends June 2 nd. Send you information in before this ends. This will be edited every time someone sends in a character.**


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Lisa Melonie

Age: 13

Personality: tomboy/girly, kinda immature (like saying that's what she said), kind (well at least tries to be), smart, and likes to believe in the unbelievable(like mermaids and stuff)

Appearance: African American, Brown Eyes, Tank top with picture of a mermaid on it(different color every day), skinny jeans (whichever color matches her shirt or looks good on her), Converses that match her outfit, mermaid necklace make of pure turquoise(her birthstone), and an anklet to support recycling.

Pairings:

1. Lisa+Leo

2. Lisa+Adam


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Chloe Davis

Age: The same as the Lab Rats

Appearance: Blonde wavy hair, turquoise eyes, light hispanic skin tone

Personality: Fun, adventurous, intelligent, tomboyish, loves giving and getting makeovers, shy when meeting new people.

Outfit: Yellow tee, dark denim skinny jeans, yellow flats

PJs: A large yellow tee, sweatpants, yellow fuzzy slippers

Pairing: Chloe x Chase

**PS.I am posting this so that Adam Bree or Chase don't have more than one boyfriend or girlfriend.**


	4. Chapter 4

Name:Tyler Jackson

Hieght: Two inches taller than Bree

Pairing: Tyler x Bree

Looks: Light hispanic skin, Dark blue eyes, Dirty blonde spiky hair

Info: Tyler is always looking for trouble, and is also very curious. He stutters around Bree, who he likes, and may get bored easily. He also likes to tell scary stories.

Oufit: A White polo, light washed ripped jeans, white reeboks.

Pajamas: A Bulls Jersey, sweatpants.

And my other OC;

Name: Allison Wilson

Hieght: Two inches shorter than Adam

Pairing: Allison x Adam

Looks: Hispanic skin, orange hair, hazel eyes.

Info: Allison is very energetic and loves having fun. She has an obsession with chipmunks(both the singing ones and the real ones) and will get mad if you dislike them. She tends to be clueless sometimes, but not when it comes to love ;)

Outfit: A red T-shirt, a miniskirt, red and white nikes, a red bow.

Pajamas: A red shirt with a yellow "A"(She's obsessed!) red pajama shorts, red bunny slippers.


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Crystal Solar/ Sometimes called Chris

Age: 15

Height: As Tall as Chase

Looks: Straight red hair(goes to her collar bone), green eyes, pale skin, not to thin not to fat.

Clothes: T-shirt with something funny written on it(Teamwork: A lot of people doing what I say/ I'm right 97% of the time. Who cares about the other 4%. Or something like that.), skinny jeans, sneakers, and sometimes arm warmers or/ and a hat.

Personality: Rebel, sassy, crazy, dramatic, sweet, sarcastic, persistence, kind, loving, never back down from a challenge

Important Information: She ran away form home because of her parents. She ran away because her parents didn't accept her. Mr. Davenport took her in and made her a Lab Rat. Whenever she touches anything electric she gets shocked and then it usually doesn't work because of her powers.

Likes: Proving people wrong, teasing people, swimming, playing the drums, gymnastics, acting, shopping, being different and standing out

Dislikes: Blending in, when people tell her that she can't do something(she will go out off her way to prove them wrong), school, being quiet, technology(Crystal claims that 'technology hates me and I hate it.', really whenever she touches anything electric she gets shocked and then it usually doesn't work.)

Powers: She can control water, she is very agile/ like a super ninja!

Glitch: If she gets too sad or mad she gets super charged ninja skills and any form of liquid will shoot up.

Crush: Chase

Name: Savannah Church/ Everyone calls her Ann or Anna

Age: 17

Height: Four Inches taller than Bree

Looks: Wavy brown hair(that goes to her waist), blue eyes, freckles, pale skin, thin.

Clothes: Skinny jeans, cute top(usually has lace or something like that), silver necklace, converse or boots.

Other Important Information: Her parents we're good friends with Mr. Davenport and when they past away Mr. D decided to make Ann a Lab Rat. Mr. D did experiments on her so Ann's mind is like a super computer. Ann loves animals especially Nova. Sometimes when Ann gets too mad the ends of her hair will catch on fire. Because of her fire abilities the food that she eats disintegrates to nothing before it can digest so, she is constantly eating to keep weight on. She has a commando app named Josie who is mean, nasty, rude, hateful. *WARNING: JOSIE MAY CAUSE: INJURY, BROKEN BONES, DESTROIED PROPERTY, CRYING, FEAR, DEATH, FATAL INJURIES, AND MUCH MORE. CAUTION: DO NOT LET CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF 12 NEAR JOSIE.*

Personality: Smart, hotheaded(literally), kindhearted, nice, giving, always tries to look for the good in people, funny, she's the classic good girl

Likes: Animals, being smart, her powers, Nova(keep reading info), candy, reading, helping, music, singing, playing the piano

Dislikes: Animal abuse, mean people, bulling, her commando app, Josie, when people try to push her around, when people try to or do take advantage of her and her kindness

Powers: Super smart, can control fire/ can melt stuff, she has a commando app named Josie.

Pet: A girl kitten named Nova.

Glitch: Commando App and if too mad things will randomly melt or catch on fire. She has to eat a lot of food just to stay as skinny as she is.

Crush: Adam


	6. Chapter 6

Jaycee Alexis Marie Shepherd

Age: same as chase

Height: As Tall as Chase

Looks: Straight black hair(goes to her collar bone), green eyes, tanned skin, not to thin not to fat.

Clothes: Tank tops, shorts, sneakers, beanies, belts

Personality:dramatic, sweet, sarcastic, persistence, kind, loving, never back down from a challenge

Important Information: She had to leave home when both her parents died in a car crash along with her 3 brothers. Living in the house made her go crazy and she believed she was told to leave by her brother Jason. She left and soon met Davenport, who took her in and gave her powers so she could be like the Lab Rats.

Likes:swimming, playing the drums,singing, acting, shopping,dancing, being different and standing out

Dislikes: rude people, cheerleading, school(sometimes)

Powers: She can often turn invisible when embarrassed or angry. has the ability to control water and fire. super speed(like bree)

Glitch: Commando app and when she gets angry, she'll turn invisible or randomly shoot fire from her hands.

Relationships with the other characters: Adam-they argue alot but when Jay needs help in moving something, Adam will be there. Bree-they're basically sisters and since neither of them have had a sister before, they share everything. even boy advice and gossip. Chase-they're best friends. they're the same height and age. they never fight like Adam and Jaycee do but they will occasionally have arguments here and there. Plus, Jaycee loves Chase more than anything in the world and would be devastated to lose him or any of the lab rats for that matter. Leo- sibling rivalry. she comes up with ideas that he doesn't like but they will always have each others backs in terrible situations. Davenport- she's like a second daughter but he was the one who took her in and they will occasionally have their father/daughter arguments and fights but they still love each other like a real father/daughter would.

Crush: Chase


	7. Chapter 7

Valentine Starlet Munro

Age: 15

Height: As Tall as Chase

Looks: she has olive pale skin, greenish blue eyes and is very skinny

Clothing:grey ripped skinny jeans, red fitted tank tops, combats, and a black cardigan.

Pajamas: black leggings, loose tank top with a skull on it and her black kitty fuzzy slipper

Personality: she is sarcastic, funny and totally unique. She love dark colors but never call her by her first or else she'll go vampire on you.

Important Information: she lives with her mother and father and they were normal. That was until the incident, she was 5 Playing around her mothers lab until it happened. She still doesn't what exactly but something that day turned her into a super bionic. To this day no one knows about it.

Likes: loud music, dark colors and drawing dead people and singing

Dislikes: being called goth, her first name, and mornings.

Powers: when she angry she seems to fire up and fire comes out if her hands, close combat fighter, hypnotic and she can never feel pain. She tries really hard to his these powers.

Glitch: eyes can change color and if she touches someone while she is still cooling down after being angry the person can burn. She tries really hard to hide these glitches.

Relationships with the other characters: Adam: their friendship involves insulting each other and Hitting each other. Bree: she and Bree are on different lines Bree needs attention and valentine constantly has attention. Chase: her and chase are like twins. Chase being the brain while she is the vision. What he thinks of she can create. Leo: her and Leo are enemies because she used to hang out with the guys that would bully him. : she is constantly trying to avoid this man because he can see if she has powers.

Crush: no one she just their buddy!


End file.
